Delete
by Johny Boy and The Virgin
Summary: Desde que conoció a John, Sherlock decidió borrar de su Palacio Mental, día tras día, todos los sentimientos encontrados que el Doctor le causaba.


**¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada, aquí viene el clásico disclaimer de comienzo de todo fic, con comentarios de las autoras :)**

 **Este fic es SLASH, YAOI, BLOVE o como queráis llamarlo. Si no os gustan las relaciones homosexuales, aquí arriba ^^^ hay un montón de filtros, buscadores y comunidades donde ir. Y un botón de "volver" monísimo en el explorador: os animamos intensamente a usarlo.**

 **Se trata de un Johnlock y, aunque por la propia base del fic va a haber muchos capítulos para todos los públicos, en un futuro existirá Lemon (Deseando estamos). Avisaremos cuando haya contenido no apto y cambiaremos el Rate según aplique.**

 **AMAMOS los comentarios. Son la sal de la vida. Los pastelitos para Mycroft. Los "Brilliant" para Sherlock. La adrenalina para John… Creo que pilláis la idea :) Así que os invitamos amablemente a querernos, seguirnos y escribirnos todo lo que queráis, penséis u os haga sentir el fic. Sin vosotros/as escribir no vale la pena. Por nuestra parte nos comprometemos a publicar mínimo cada mes y a responder a vuestros mensajes, dudas y sugerencias.**

 **La historia se sitúa fuera del canon de la BBC, 4 años después de conocerse. Para haceros una idea, sería como en el momento de La Boda, pero si John no hubiera conocido a Mary (Adoramos a Mary, pero incordia para nuestras intenciones)**

 **Por último, recordad que los personajes, historias, referencias, tanto de la BBC como de Doyle, y los Holmes intermedios y paralelos, evidentemente no son nuestros. No lucro. No comercial. Sólo divertimento. Y todo eso.**

 **Y ahora… a disfrutar de estos dos.**

* * *

John se había quedado plantado en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba tan indignado que aún transcurrirían varios segundos sin que se decidiese a explotar. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que Sherlock le hacía una de las suyas, y no es como si no hubiera desarrollado ya una capacidad extraordinaria para poner a prueba su santísima paciencia.

Su querido y encantador compañero de piso, como venía siendo habitual, no se había levantado de su sillón y ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo cuando le pidió que bajara a por unos parches de nicotina al Boots más cercano. En el fondo, y eso John lo sabía, la culpa la tenía él, por seguir cayendo en lo mismo una y otra vez. Las llamadas de urgencia de Sherlock nunca eran urgentes. ¿Llegaría un día en que se atrevería a ponerle en silencio e ignorar sus chantajes cerebrales? Porque chantajes emocionales no eran, eso seguro. Al menos tenía el dudoso consuelo de que el pobre de Lestrade había caído muchas más veces que él.

Contó hasta cinco una vez más, inspiró profundamente y hasta se aclaró la garganta.

–Sherlock... Esa chica era... el mejor plan que he tenido en meses. –Su voz sonaba casi tan dulce como la de aquella rubia despampanante a la que acababa de plantar.

–La científica nuclear de hace… ¿Siete días? era mucho más interesante –dijo, sin llegar a abrir sus ojos-. Y volviste a casa conmigo en cuanto nombré el problema de la ducha. Tres mensajes. Y esto era mucho más importante.

–¿Es que llevas un control exhaustivo de todas mis citas? No, espera, no quiero que me respondas a eso. Además, lo de la ducha sí era importante. Diablos, pero te debes creer que soy el perro que te trae las zapatillas y menea el rabo feliz mientras espera su premio. Y... y es que si al menos hubiera premio de alguna clase, tendría incluso su gracia. –Le dieron ganas de hacerse un facepalm en cuanto lo dijo–. Mira, ignora todo lo que digo, aunque ya sé que lo harás de todas formas, y métete esto en la cabeza, Sherlock: No soy tu esclavo. ¿Lo repites conmigo?

Sherlock abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando a John intensamente. De pronto se levantó, generando un revuelo a su alrededor con la tela de su batín azul. Se acercó en tres zancadas rápidas hasta donde estaba él, deteniéndose a una distancia que a John le resultó levemente invasiva.

Luego echó el cuerpo ligeramente adelante, aspirando por la nariz. Durante un instante, creyó ver el atisbo de una sonrisa complacida en la comisura de la boca del detective.

–¿No lo eres? –susurró y esperó unos segundos, contemplando la reacción del doctor. Casi enseguida suspiró pesadamente y se respondió a sí mismo. –Claro que no lo eres, John. Si te llamo es porque te necesito. No podría vivir sin mi blogger.

Y sus palabras no tenían ni un atisbo de ironía en su tono. En ese momento dio un paso atrás, quedando a una distancia más cómoda para ambos. No obstante, su mirada le seguía taladrando.

–Además… -dijo, con ese tono que le indicó a John que se avecinaba una de sus hirientes apostillas, de esas inevitables tras cualquier teoría deducida por el detective-, siento decirte que esa… _Como-se-llame_ que era tan buen plan, no eran tan bueno como tú pensabas: no te abrazó con intenciones de tener sexo ni al saludarte ni al despedirse, lo cual indica que tenía bastante claro que hoy no ibais a llegar más allá de una cara cena pagada por ti.

Aún no se acostumbraba a lidiar con aquellas miradas que Sherlock le dedicaba de tanto en cuando. Y seguía enfadado con él, claro que sí. ¿Acaso se pensaba que haciéndole la pelota de una forma tan obvia se olvidaría de la rubia de las medias de seda? Bah, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse enredar tan fácilmente, ya no.

–Hum. ¡Mira qué bien! ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil levantarse del sillón? Ahora solo te queda lo más fácil. Te vistes, coges la cartera y bajas a la tienda. Y para variar, podrías traerme tú a mí algo para cenar, ya que me has jodido la espléndida cena de esta noche y que he pagado igualmente. Y... y me da igual que no fuéramos a tener sexo en la primera noche. En el fondo, un poco de romanticismo no viene mal. Aunque claro, para ti es como si te estuviera hablando en klingon.

John se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. Estaba seguro de que el maldito detective lo hacía a propósito. No había cita que Sherlock no le saboteara, pero era aún peor sentirse así, como un estúpido.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y parpadeó tres veces, sorprendido. Luego se irguió.

Con un movimiento líquido se acercó a Su Amigo de la chimenea, y levantó el cráneo para buscar a continuación algo en su interior. Sacó un paquetito de Nicotinell por el foramen magnum y se los mostró al doctor con una sonrisa de superioridad en la boca.

–Mira, John, al final sí que me quedaban parches –dijo, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Escuchó cómo su voz se perdía por el pasillo-. Además, yo no tengo hambre.

Lo último que escuchó fue un portazo de la habitación del detective.

¿Un portazo? No había razón para que después de lo capullo que había sido Sherlock con él diera además un portazo y se encerrara en su habitación. Nada nuevo bajo el sol, pero... de algún modo le parecía que había algo más raro de lo habitual en su actitud. ¿Quizá había herido los sentimientos de Sherlock?

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Bueno, hasta Sherlock tenía sentimientos, o eso quería creer él al menos.

John se acercó hasta la habitación de su compañero y vaciló un momento antes de decidir qué tono emplear desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–No voy a permitir que me fastidies aún más la noche, Sherlock. No sé si te has molestado conmigo, pero permíteme que te indique que soy yo quien debería estarlo. Tengo hambre y me has dejado con ganas de f... de... bueno, hasta tú sabrás de qué hablo. Así que espero una disculpa. Aunque sea a tu manera, hoy estoy dispuesto a ser generoso.

John no aguardó a recibir respuesta y se encaminó hacia su habitación para aflojarse la corbata y ponerse cómodo, algo que necesitaba hacer cuanto antes para recuperar la serenidad.

John llevaba un rato intentando relajarse cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Casi al mismo tiempo una vibración en su bolsillo le indicó que tenía un mensaje de Sherlock.

La puerta, claro. Y obviamente Sherlock no pensaba abrirla. Quizá deberían contratar a una sirvienta para que atendiera los mil y un caprichos de su insufrible compañero de piso. A la señora Hudson, sin duda, le encantaría la idea y él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo de su bolsillo. Bolsillo. El mismo que le vibraba por enésima vez aquel día. Con un suspiro, se sacó el móvil y levantó la voz mientras abría el mensaje:

–¡No te molestes! Ya voy yo. Seguro que esta vez sí es una urgencia.

Tal y como esperaba, no hubo respuesta. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con el móvil en la mano, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que el mensaje era de Sherlock. Al llegar al rellano lo leyó, esperando casi cualquier cosa de su encantador compañero de piso.

" _Vista tu percepción del romanticismo, espero que de lo que tuvieras ganas sea de Fish & Chips. SH"_

John resopló hastiado mientras abría la entrada.

En el marco de la puerta un adolescente con gorra y cazadora roja le tendió una bolsa de papel. El chicle que mascaba hizo que le costara unos instantes entender lo que dijo.

–Pedido para John Watson. ¿Es usted?

–Eh… sí, pero... yo no he pedido nada… –farfulló mientras tendía su mano libre con inseguridad para coger la bolsa.

–Quédeselo. A mí me da igual, y ya lo han pagado. Propina incluida. –dijo el joven, y encogiéndose de hombros se marchó con paso desgarbado.

El teléfono en su mano izquierda volvió a vibrar y automáticamente bajó la vista a la pantalla encendida.

" _Perdóname. SH"_

Si no hubiese sido por las consabidas iniciales que acompañaban a todos y cada uno de los SMS de Sherlock, habría dudado de que el mensaje proviniese del señor _Yo-tengo-la-razón-en-todo_. Pero sí, por mucho que le diese vueltas, el escueto mensaje era suyo y solo suyo. _Perdóname_. Una única palabra y, en el fondo, un imperativo, pero... Le hacía a uno sentirse tan bien...

Olvidándose de la cena un tanto grasienta que ahora tenía aferrada con la mano izquierda, inundando la entrada del 221B del inconfundible olor a pescado frito, vaciló unos instantes sin apartar la vista del móvil. ¿Debería responderle? John denegó con la cabeza. Nah, seguramente no esperaba respuesta ni tampoco le respondería; era Sherlock quien enviaba los mensajes y él quien los recibía. Además, por amor de Dios, vivían en la misma casa. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que había dejado de ser un adolescente como para seguir enviándose mensajitos adorables e innecesarios con el móvil. Era algo que debía hacerse cara a cara.

John se decidió al fin, pues, y subió rápidamente los escalones para cumplir con su deber. Era cierto que la noche se le había fastidiado por culpa de Sherlock, pero el señor se las había arreglado para que fuese el propio John quien se sintiese culpable. Había dejado al pobre detective solo en casa, después de todo, y... _Nonono. Tampoco te dejes manipular, muchacho. Si es que a veces pareces tonto._

Dio unos golpecitos muy suavemente en la puerta del detective y le dirigió la palabra desde el pasillo.

–Hey, Sherlock... Supongo que no te habrás acostado ya. No lo creo, en realidad yo creo que no duermes nunca, pero...ejem, en cualquier caso, solo quería... decirte algo.

Echó un vistazo a la bolsa de su cena, la que él no había planeado, y se imaginó que no habría estado mal que se sentaran ambos a compartirla. No iba a reconocerlo, pero sentarse cómodamente en el salón le parecía ahora mismo un plan mucho más atrayente que intercambiar miraditas y banalidades con aquella mujer que, efectivamente, había estado... poco receptiva. Igual se estaba haciendo mayor. En fin...

–En fin... Que lo que quería decirte es... Gracias.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Sherlock sonrió y dejó salir con alivio el aire que había retenido. Se dejó caer en la cama, con el móvil aún entre las manos.

Le había perdonado.

Esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, y lo sabía. Tenía que admitir que uno de los grandes placeres de vivir con John eran esos momentos en los que podía tensar el arco de su paciencia hasta que… ¡Plink! Saltaba.

Con los años había descubierto que, como un músculo bien entrenado, la paciencia de John era un elemento elástico que podía ir adaptándose a la presión que ejercieras sobre ella. Pero cuando llegabas a su máxima resistencia, al contrario de los ligamentos, su paciencia no se rompía. Simplemente la traspasabas como si fuera un tejido permeable. Y eso era magnífico (como tantas otras cosas en John), porque significaba que era relativamente sencillo conseguir volver a permeabilizar en la otra dirección.

En este caso, un pedido de comida basura había sido suficiente. Y, en el camino, había dilatado un poquito más su paciencia.

Pero había una diferencia vital entre esta ocasión y las anteriores: esta vez no había estado buscando saltar sus límites.

Se pasó las manos nerviosamente por los rizos de su cabeza, intentando analizar de una manera racional todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy. Estaba tan confuso que era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Normalmente, este tipo de acciones buscaban alterar la paciencia de John-Job Watson, bien por aburrimiento, diversión o simplemente por molestar. Pero hoy no quería eso. ¿Qué querías, Sherlock? ¿Qué pretendías demostrar?

No lo sé.

 _Sí lo sabes. No seas cínico._

Quería… quería ver si John podía aguantar por él más que por cualquier otra persona. Quería ver si por él hacía cosas que por otros no. Quería averiguar si era "especial" de alguna manera para John.

 _Eres patético…_

Se levantó de la cama y dio vueltas por la habitación a grandes zancadas, negando con la cabeza durante varios minutos. Al final se detuvo de golpe, tomando una rápida decisión.

Joder. No podía enfrentar esto ahora. Ya bastante había tenido por la tarde. Ya pensaría sobre esto más adelante, cuando John durmiera… porque ahora en realidad lo único que quería hacer era estar a su maldito lado.

 _TAN patético…_

Salió de su cuarto dando un portazo, esperando dejar dentro a aquella voz incisiva que hablaba en cursiva en su cabeza.

En el comedor encontró al doctor sentado a la mesa con su portátil, picando distraídamente su comida. Se acercó por la espalda y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de John para robarle una patata, mientras agachaba la cabeza junto a la de John para cotillear la pantalla de gestión del CMS del blog. La parte interna de su antebrazo entró en contacto casual con el cuello de su compañero, y se quedó ahí unos instantes más de lo necesario.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El olor de aquella colonia. Aspiró profundamente y utilizó aquel aliento para susurrar unas palabras al oído de John.

-Termina eso mañana y vente al sofá. Me apetece ver… lo que sea que echen en la tele.

Y como llegó, se apartó mordisqueando su patata, alejándose en dirección al sofá, donde se dejó caer de golpe. Por una vez, respetó un espacio para John.

-Y ahora sí que tengo un poco de hambre –dijo, sabiendo que el buen doctor sería incapaz de negarse a alimentarle.

John supo que tenía que centrarse. Y con urgencia máxima. Había estado a punto de cerrar la pantalla de su portátil de forma instintiva en cuanto Sherlock se cernió sobre él cual aguilucho en bata de andar por casa. John se había dedicado a desquitarse un poco a través de unos cuantos comentarios mordaces en el blog, pero no parecía que su compañero hubiese leído nada de lo que había estado escribiendo sobre él. Y si Sherlock había leído aquellas palabras –menos halagadoras de lo habitual hacia su persona, la verdad–, estaba claro que había optado por ignorarlas. Aquello era algo muy atípico por parte del detective.

En efecto, Sherlock estaba muy raro.

Es decir, él siempre había sido raro de narices, y ya hacía un tiempo que estaba batiendo sus propios récords, pero ese día se llevaba la palma. ¿Hambre? ¿Ver la tele? ¡La tele! ¿Junto a él? ¿Ni siquiera un comentario burlón y pequeñito hacia su blog y/o sus lectores?

Luego estaba, por supuesto, la cercanía física. Eso no era normal. No era... propio de él. Aún no se había recuperado por el intenso escalofrío que había sentido cuando Sherlock le había rozado el cuello con el antebrazo. Y aún había sido mucho peor cuando sintió la grave calidez de su voz acariciando uno de sus oídos. Solo le había visto comportarse así cuando esperaba sacar provecho de alguien (Y Molly era una de sus víctimas más frecuentes y obvias), pero... por mucho que le estuviera dando vueltas, no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que Sherlock quisiese extraer algún beneficio próximo de él.

–Sherlock, ¿te encuentras bien? No estarás enfermando, ¿verdad? –preguntó en tono casual sin levantarse de la silla, haciendo como que releía algo de especial interés.

–Puede que sea eso –susurró el detective para sí mismo.

En la cabeza del detective todo daba vueltas a mil revoluciones por minuto: tristeza, frustración, ira, impotencia… y sobre todas las cosas una incapacidad patente de pensar y racionalizar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo hoy.

Había actuado por impulso, llevado por estos nuevos sentimientos que le habían empezado a rondar hacía horas. Se había comportado espontáneamente, sin pensar.

 _Qué asco, ni que tuvieras cuatro años._

Sherlock se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, intentando acallar aquella voz que, cada vez más, le sonaba a Mycroft.

Y había esperado… _¿Qué habías esperado?_ Había esperado que John hiciera lo de siempre: que corriera a su encuentro sin dudar un instante. Que cumpliera con lo que le pedía. Le quería ahí, a su lado, encima, debajo, donde fuera.

Pero John no lo había hecho, esta vez.

Sabía por los comentarios de su blog que, pese a haberle perdonado, no estaba todo olvidado. Pero eso le daba igual. Ciertamente, no había pensado ni por un instante en lo que había hecho ni dicho. Pero lo que le estaba matando es que, repasando sus actos, y en un día normal, John habría ido a su lado como un perrito faldero.

¿Por qué no hoy? ¿Tanto le había afectado esa _Como-se-llame_?

Tristeza, frustración, ira, impotencia.

Definitivamente, no podía enfrentarse a esto. Estas nuevas pasiones iban a hacer que se volviera loco. Y tampoco podía seguir ahí, mirando la espalda de su compañero de piso (Demonios, _ese_ cuello…). Porque ni siquiera se había DIGNADO a girarse para mirarle a la cara al hablar.

Por Dios, ¿dónde están las hipodérmicas cuando se las necesita? ¿Seguiría su zulo donde lo dejó hace ya dos registros? Lo dudaba.

Porque afrontar esto dolía, dolía como una herida, como dolió la pérdida de Barbarroja. O incluso más, porque en esta ocasión llevaba sin sentir intensamente más de 25 años.

No quería estar así.

 _No tienes por qué._

Es verdad.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá y se marchó de nuevo a su habitación. Había estado fuera menos de dos minutos. Ya en el pasillo, decidió darle una escueta explicación a John.

–Me va a explotar la cabeza. Voy a mi palacio, no me molestes hasta mañana –dijo en voz alta. Y añadió mucho más bajo–, Tengo que hacer limpieza.

Una vez estuvo a solas, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y, poniendo los dedos bajo su barbilla, se dedicó unos instantes a hacer recapitulación del día.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho diferente el día de hoy del resto?

 _Celos._

Si bien los sentimientos no eran su punto fuerte, los entendía lo bastante como para saber qué era aquello que llevaba carcomiéndole toda la tarde: ardientes y cortantes celos. Jamás había sentido nada tan incómodo, irracional y molesto. O al menos eso pensaba.

Todo había comenzado a la hora del té, cuando vio a John prepararse para salir con esa… _Como-se-llame_. Se había afeitado, peinado, vestido y se había puesto colonia.

Y John no usaba colonia.

Así que había utilizado la de Sherlock. Y ahí estaba el detonante: John oliendo a él… algo hizo clic en su cerebro y de pronto los celos lo devoraron por dentro. Porque verle salir por la puerta fue una revelación: no quería que John se fuera, no quería que estuviera con otra persona, no quería que volviera oliendo a "otra" colonia. Lo quería a su lado. Ahora. Irracionalmente.

Las excusas que le escribió al móvil fueron las más absurdas que se le pudieron pasar por la cabeza, cuando en cada mensaje lo único que quería decirle era: "Si hueles a mí, eres mío. SH". Y, para su inmensa tranquilidad, a su vuelta John seguía oliendo a él y sólo a él. Aquella mujerzuela ni siquiera había rozado al doctor por más de cuatro segundos.

¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan de pronto? Celos, posesión, exclusividad… no era tan ajeno a los sentimientos como para no ver lo que se escondía ahí: a él le gustaba John.

Así.

De golpe.

Después de cuatro años de conocerse.

Y, de repente, le quería reclamar para él.

Ahora mismo.

En la encimera de la cocina, si era preciso.

Debía estar desvariando.

Y no es que antes de este momento no le hubiera fastidiado alguna que otra cita al buen doctor (catorce, si la memoria no le fallaba), pero hasta ahora había sido mero aburrimiento y un poco de diversión malsana, ¿verdad? Nada que ver con los celos.

O eso pensaba Sherlock.

Claro que aquello era lo mismo que había pensado las catorce veces anteriores… justo antes de darse cuenta de que de aquellas emociones no podía salir nada bueno, y de decidir borrarlas, día tras día, de su disco duro.

Durante los últimos cuatro años.

Pero claro, Sherlock no recordaba nada de aquello. La limpieza de sentimientos, día tras días, había sido exhaustiva y minuciosa. Como una lobotomía.

Justo como la que se disponía a realizar en ese mismo instante, con aquellos molestos e inoportunos sentimientos. Una a una, fue extirpando cada emoción de la manera más clínica y precisa que fue capaz.

 _Sí. Mejor. Así estamos mucho mejor._

Ya en la cama, insomne, tapado hasta el cuello con la sábana y el edredón y con la mirada fija en el techo, John no podía evitar maldecir la torpeza propia a la hora de lidiar con su compañero de piso. ¿Altamente funcional? Yeah, right. Se le ocurrían otras muchas cosas. Altamente inaguantable, altamente desesperante... Pero también... altamente impredecible. ¿Y quién lo diría? Incluso divertido y –a su enrevesada y particular manera– encantador. No era una cosa que se le pudiera reconocer (mejor no alimentar su ego, eso lo sabía bien), pero hacía cuatro años que lo trataba y consideraba que empezaba a entender una parte de aquel hombre con el que compartía su vida.

Pero lo de esa noche... lo había dejado un tanto trastocado. ¿Qué había de diferente? En realidad, ¡todo! Si es que, tras su repentina huida, incluso había vuelto al salón para informarle de que se marchaba a su palacio. « _Tengo que hacer limpieza_ ». Sí, ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Que él supiera, Sherlock no estaba actualmente inmerso en ningún caso. Tampoco le constaba que Mycroft le estuviera dando la lata, y dudaba mucho que la muerte de Moriarty le estuviera afectando hasta ese punto, hasta convertirlo en un ser de... mudable comportamiento.

¿Limpieza de qué? ¿Tenía acaso saturación de información?

No. Eso sonaba inverosímil.

Lo peor de toda la situación es que no podía ir hasta Sherlock y preguntarle de forma directa qué diablos le pasaba. Pero, hum... igual por la mañana podría abordarle de forma más indirecta y meditada. Así, podría pillarle por... Nonono, era Sherlock Holmes al fin y al cabo. Sonsacarle algo a él... Ni en sueños cabría esa posibilidad.

Pero es que aquello de olfatearlo... Y lo había hecho dos veces. La primera la disculpó, cosas suyas, se dijo, para deducir todos esos detalles siempre incómodamente veraces y que se complacía en enumerar cuando se sentía especialmente jactancioso. Pero Sherlock se había limitado a señalar que la rubia... ¿y cómo se llamaba...? Alice, Abby, Amel... Bah. Sherlock se había limitado a señalar que la tal dama no se habría acostado con él. Y aquello le avergonzaba. Pero no por el hecho de que una mujer lo rechazara (era ley de vida, algunas solo querían cenas gratis), sino porque Sherlock se lo había soltado así, con su proverbial displicencia por cualquier sentimiento que John pudiera albergar. Sabía que eso nunca cambiaría y lo aceptaba como parte del «encanto» del detective, pero... En fin, no podía evitar que le molestara siempre un poco.

Bueno, por suerte al día siguiente tenía día libre en la clínica, porque no parecía que fuese a conciliar el sueño en breve.

Si al menos él tuviese uno de esos malditos palacios...


End file.
